totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:.Milkyway.Galaxy.
Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Wiki TotalDramaDanger! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Vote For The Upcoming Featured Character!. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Wikia (discussão) 09:17, Setembro 14, 2011 Of course Lauren can be friends with Dex and Skyler! It's NicoTDaddicted, logged off. 173.132.193.39 01h17min de 16 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Here is Ellie and her audition! [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 07h26min de 18 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC): frame|Elliethumb|left|400px|Ellie's Audition Hi, this is Drama468. Could you modify this design? Thanks! Drama468 15h01min de 18 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) thumb|I'm planning on using her in TDF! James for the Fan Fiction EBGR Hello, here is the photo of James and the hearing you need to Fan Fiction thumb|Jamesthumb|left|James's Audition-Sexy Chloe ?, Beauty ♥?♥ thumb|Lucillathumb|left|336pxShe is my 2nd Lucilla character who never use -Sexy Chloe ?, Beauty ??? thumb|260pxhear is Leanne and her audition tape hope you likethumb|352px it I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 13h33min de 18 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) thumb|Here's Mallory! Ok, but can you make her? [[User:Teddy74|'If you go down to the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise,']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Coz today's the day that Teddy has his picnic!']] 16h50min de 21 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Here's Vinny :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21h06min de 23 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) thumb thumbthumb|256px|Vinny Hey. I drew Lauren in my style, because I was bored and Lauren's hot. xD Enjoy. I really wish you could all 20h06min de 24 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) thumb Yeah! I would LOVE that! But Lauren is dating James! D: Maybe they should break up. Owenandheatherfan 03h44min de 26 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) I know, right? :P Maybe you could tell Cavi to make them hook up or something. :P Owenandheatherfan 04h24min de 26 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Yeah, go on Nick's page. :P Im gonna go comment so Lauren and Nick can talk to each other. Owenandheatherfan 04h27min de 26 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh it's amazing! Thanks so much!!!! G₩₠nn¥₪¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 12h33min de 27 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Hey EBGR! I think it's about time someone rewards you for all your hard work! Here ya go! Magic out! Peace! thumb|Lauren ROCKS! Hey, EBGR! Um, so, I was thinking that it'd be easier for you to draw Lacey instead of Lo, so is it possible to change it? Lacey would act the same way she did in Total Drama Austraila! except, maybe a bit meaner when people get on her nerves, and her's and Dominic's pics will be done soon. :) --Lulucas777 03h04min de 29 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Cool. :) Hey, can you make me a popular girl? Her hair can be like this http://images.wikia.com/totaldramaislandfanfiction/images/e/e5/AbigailPreview.png and you can pick any clothes that looks like a popular/spoiled girl. :) Thanks! She's gonna be enemies with Lauren in TD:U, it should be out soon. :) --Lulucas777 04h25min de 29 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Big Brother Remember that competition on the fanfiction wiki I was talking about? Well, I was wondering if you would like to enter in. You can choose up to five characters. Here's the biography I want planed out: *Name: *Gender: *Label: *Role: *Description: *Picture: Drama468 21h11min de 30 de Setembro de 2011 (UTC) I been wondering did you make Lauren, Gerogia? If so you got mad skills. Also I like her hair in a ponytail it looks awesome. Oh yeah just to tell yah I gave you a request on your page :) take your time with it. Oh and can you kinda help me with my fan-fiction by just telling people about it? Please. Thank yah! :D There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 01h39min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Wow! Man you are so good. She looks the best on the show! Man I trust you with my request XD. Oh yeah I can make that popualr girl for you I'm not as good but I'll try. :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 03h20min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Just wondering, how's that Shinda pic going? XD So pop-pop-pop your peepers, and tweak out your sneakers don't sleep, come on get your Creep with me 13h02min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) Hey EBGR! How are you? Well, I made this pic of Lauren from some lineart on devianart. Here's the link to the lineart. http://tdi-exile.deviantart.com/gallery/3947907#/d1iel04 Wow, I'd be no were without lineart! Anyway, hope you like the pic. I know it looks sucky. You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 21h18min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC)thumb|left|She looks so relaxed. I forgot to add some stuff. Thanks! I thought I might as well make you a pic, cause of all you do for this wiki! and I luv Lauren! You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 23h19min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) i like ur photos (:-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 23h35min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC) no prob(: -Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 23h37min de 1 de Outubro de 2011 (UTC)